Hopeless Thoughts
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Kagome's met a ney guy. She's so different looking. Sometimes Kagome comes smelling sweet and sometimes she smells bitter. Worst of all she sometimes see's things and one time Inuyasha actually found bruises on her throat and wrists. What is going on?


Hopeless Thoughts  
New friend

Inuaysha looked at Kagome as she walked from the well she had just come out of. She stopped suddenly and blinked a few times. She squeezed her eyes real tight then rubbed the underside of her lid. She stopped and looked at her fingers, deciding that there was nothing on them she rubbed the corneer of her eye and kept walking after a happy sigh.

Inuyasha landed in front of her and found out the reason she was acting so wierd. There was black stuff circling her eyes. Inuyasha shook from trying not to laugh, she messed it up when she was rubbing it. Badly. Kagome knitted her eyebrows when Inuyasha started to make noise from trying not to laugh so hard. Kagome narrowed her eyes which made the messed up color look even more messed up. Inuyasha couldn't help it he started laughing. Kagome moved past him and went to the hut. Sango was shining her boomarang, Miroku was sitting next to her with a slap mark on his cheek but his hands still moved. Shippo was lying on his stomach coloring and humming. When they saw Kagome they all stopped, Sango looked at her with Miroku's hand on her thigh, Miroku stared at her open mouth and Shippo actually dropped his crayon. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Sango beat her too it.

"I can fix that." Sango said swatting Miroku's hand away. Kagome looked at her wierdly.

"Oh, that's right, you wear something like this too"

"Yes, do you want some help?"

"Sure." MIroku saw the two girls walk off into the forest. 'Girls were so wierd'. He looked at Shippo who continued coloring. Inuyasha sat next to Miroku.

"Did you see Kagome?" He laughed out.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't talk about Kagome like that." But he to couldn't help it and they were both laughung. Shippo glared at them and walked inside the hut.

Kagome sat by a stream and wiped all the eye liner away. Sango looked at her oddly. She held a pencil in her hand with a black tip.

"Um, Kagome, shouldn't we be using a paint brush?"

"Nah, this is better" She took the pencil and ran it along her finger leaving a black trail. "oh, ok." After about 15 min Sango had done one eye. Kagome took out her mirror. There was a perfect black line with an equally perfect point.

"Sango, this is perfect"

"But I'm not done with the other eye"

"Oh yeah."

" Kagome, I promised myself I wouldn't ask but why are you dong this?" Sango said while putting the eye liner on the other eye.

"Oh, is it that obvious I'm not just doing this because I can?" Sango looked at her and shook her head.

"Well there is this guy and he goes out with girls who are all bad ass." Sango tilted her head but assumed 'badass' was good.

"Why do you like him?"

"He's sweet and funny. And he's so fit. God he has a nice body. So friggin sexy." Sango laughed at her friends excited tone.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"The best part is I could talk to him and he doesn't yell at me or make me feel stupid like-"

"Inuyasha"

"Right." She said quietly."It doesn't matter, though. I like this guy a whole lot better"

"What's his name?"

"Haku", she said dreamily,

"I love that name..." Sango laughed. Her friend was so happy.

"All done." Kagome looked at her mirror. It was perfect, not bulky or smeared or anything.

"Oh, thank you Sango, you're an artist." Sango laughed as Kagome jumped on her and hugged her. Kagome walked with Sango back to the camp.

The boys who had barely stopped laughing looked at her in awe.

'Wow,' Inuyasha thought, 'the stuff makes her eyes stand out, and makes her look...different.' Inuyasha got up and walked to her.

"Wow, you look pretty stupid."

"SIT" Kagome yelled.

She looked at Sango with sad eyes,"I'll see ya before I go to school tomorrow, ok, bye"

"What about finding jewel shards"

"I doubt you'll be much help with your head in the dirt, SIT"  
WHAM

Kagome jumped n the well.

NEXT MORNING

A groggy Kagome climbed out of the well, you couldn't tell it was Kagome, it didn't look like her. Her once wavy/straight hair was now crimped. All around her face was a deep purple shade of hair, and she had moved her bangs to the side of her face. She wore a pair of barbells through her ears, complementary of 2 hoursof blood, pain and stretching as well as 30 minuites of trying to pierce her tragus (THE SKIN (FLAPPY THING) IN YOUR EAR) and her helix. She got them in and there was blood crusted around her ears. Kagome sniffed and went to find Sango.She found Sango sitting in front of the hut talking with Miroku. She gave Kagome a shcocked look.

"Kagome?"

"How do I look?" She said spinning. Her crimped hair floated around her.

"I like it Kagome." Sango said standing up.

"Sango could you do my eyes." She gave a glance at Miroku but didn't say anything to him.Sango took the pencil from her and did her work. After she was done Kagome pulled out some silver eye shadow. The effect was truly breathtaking. Kagome ran her hands through her hair and Sango noticed her Black nails. This wasn't Kagome, this wasn't anything like her. Kagome smiled and said good bye, as she turned to leave Inuyasha stood in her way.

"I have to go Inuyasha"

"Why do you have all that crap on your face, you look even stupider than usual." Kagome fought the urge to slap him. She turned to Sango.

"I'll tell yiu what happens later. Bye," She turned to Inuyasha "Move!" She shoved him away.

"Feh, bitch." Kagome ignored it because she was going to be late for school.

Kagome sat in her desk with her palm cradling her head. She was only half paying attention to the teacher. She felt something hit her elbow and looked down at a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read: Hey, you look pretty hot today, eat lunch with me Ok. Haku. Kagome looked over at Haku and he grinned at her. Kagome nodded and smiled back.

At lunch Kagome walked over to Haku and some of his friends. They looked at her and some whistled. Haku held out his hand and when Kagome took it he pulled her onto his lap. His friends continued their discussions on a girl that was dating one of the guys. Haku kissed her neck and Kagome let out a light gasp.

"So, I'm gonna assume you're still a virgin?" Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Do you wanna be with me?" Kagome looked at him and nodded, she felt Haku's lips on hers befoe she could say anything. His lips were really firm on hers. When the bell rang to go back to their seats Kagome thought her knees might not work. She found her way to her seat and found it impossible to listen to her teachers droning. After school Haku pulled her towards him and kssed her passionatley, Kagome opened her mouth for him and found out he had a tounge piercing. He asked her out on Saturday night. And Kagome accepted. All the way home Kagome felt lighter than air.

Kagome couldn't wait until saturday but Inuyasha coming to get her made it seem longer. He came in through her window and even though she still had her makeup on and was dying to take it off, he made her tie her crimped hair back and come with him. They found no jewel shards taht day and Inuyasha was overly pissy, even more at the fact that Kagome could not have happier. She told Sango about her date and Sango was overly happy about it. Inuyasha questioned her about this and it was all Kagome could do not to yell at him. She went home feeling annoyed and happy about her new date.

Saturday

Kagome had a hard time crawling through the well to see Sango as she had not learned to puteyliner on herself. She had gone shopping and splurged quite a bit. She walked over to Sango who had to take a moment to breath, Kagome had flat ironed her hair into to long pig tails. She had Knee high leather boots on a puffy black skirt and a white crop top (otherwise known as a 'belly shirt') with a black tie, she also had on a lace choker.

"How do I look" she asked Sango as she twirled around. Inuyasha dropped down from a tree.

"Like the handle bars on your bike."

"SIT!"

Wham. Shippo came out and looked at his would-be mother.

"Wow, Kagome, you look really nice."

"Thank you Shippo." She reached out and hugged Shippo.

"Listen you guys, I just came for Sango to help me so I'll be gone in a little while." Sango nodded adn the moment she was finished a gust ow wind picked up. Kagome felt herself being pulled and when she opened her eyes Koga was spinningaround with her.

"You look very beautifal" He said after he set her down. He ran a hand through her her long pig tail.

"Thanks, Koga." They had long since established the 'friend' barrier and respecting that KOga took his hands off her waist.

"I would take you away and have you have my kids."

"Right and be a fat cow." Kagome put her hands in front of her, showing how fat she could grow.

"I would still love you! I got to go so have fun with whatever you are doing." He kissed her cheek hugged her and was off. Minuites later, they saw Ayame.

"Have you guys seen Koga."

"Yeah he just left."

"Ok, nice hair."

"Thanks she called out because Ayame was off. Kagome was smiling and she laughed. When she turned around Inuyasha was fuming.Kagome couldn't help it.

"You're just mad, that I'm not ike this for you." Inuyasha looked at her majorly suprised. KKagome turned to Sango, said good bye andjumped in the well.

More too come!


End file.
